Love and Peace or Else
by HybridMelody
Summary: Ch. 2 UP! Kaoru is working as a law enforcer, trained to take down criminals with her sword. Kenshin and Kaoru are entangled in a web of events strung by each other. What happens when their actions trigger a web of events? KK. Full synopsis inside!
1. Bloodstained Flower

**Note:** Hello! wave I've been so eager to write another story to post up here! I read some _really_ great RuroKen fanfics recently and was purely inspired. I tried to write one last summer, but I hated how it was going nowhere. Then it was lost on my old computer that stopped working anyway, so even if it was good, I wouldn't have it. (heh) I really have a lot in store for this story, so please stick around. This is my first real fanfic ever, so just cut me a little slack, huh:D I've been really inspired, so I'll definitely be continuing this story till the end. Thank you for reading, enjoy, and PLEASE review. Any feedback, comments, and suggestions will only make the story better! (The title of the story is taken from a U2 song. Just had to say that for reference.)

- Shizuka3

P.S. – The characters are OOC to my liking. The story of RK is skewed to my liking for this story.

* * *

_Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rurouni Kenshin. That's Watsuki-san's business. Take it up with him._

Synopsis: Kamiya Kaoru is doing some work as a "law enforcer" that she believes will just help to catch and send criminals to jail. Her boss knew of her skills and trained her in the field after discovering her. Her boss, however, had far more lucrative plans than her innocent, initial thoughts. Who else will be involved?

**Love and Peace or Else  
**By Shizuka3

**Chapter 1: Blood-stained Flower**

"_Good work, Kamiya. He wasn't even able to catch a glance at you. But the important one got away. I trust that you'll get him next time," a voice said._

_The young woman gave a bow of respect. "No. I won't let it happen again." A small bag was dropped into her palm as the coins inside clanged. "Thank you, sir."_

"What?" Kaoru shot up from her bed in the middle of the night. Dreaming about what happened the night before was not her favorite thing.

* * *

The following morning would not be such an easy one. 

The clock had yet to strike eight o'clock a.m. when Kaoru had decided to get up to do some chores and then cook lunch. The dojo was dead silent this early. That was unusual since Kenshin was always up early. She removed her yukata and dressed into a sky blue kimono with a royal blue obi, one of her favorites. Then she tied her hair up in her indigo ribbon as she fixed herself up. Kaoru shut her eyes and heaved a light sigh as she stretched her muscles. The muscles around her mouth contrived a small smile as she walked out of the bedroom.

Kaoru walked delicately past Kenshin's and Yahiko's bedrooms, careful not to wake anyone yet. Originally headed straight for the kitchen, she made a detour and reached the main doorway. She slid the outside shoji open, looked outside with her brilliant azure-colored eyes, and took in a breath of the fresh morning air.

"Refreshing," she spoke. She shivered outside on the cold winter morning.

Just as she turned to head into the kitchen, she noticed a large, brown envelope leaning against the post of the engawa. She curiously picked it up and read the address label. "_Tsukayama Yutaro, Deutschland." "Myoujin Yahiko, Tokyo."_ Kaoru slivered open the package carefully and pulled out a letter.

_Yahiko,_

_How has the Kamiya Dojo been these past couple years? I've been practicing Kamiya Kasshin Ryuu after I help to treat the patients that come by. I can defeat you just using my left hand! I wanted to see how you, Kaoru-san, Himura Kenshin, and everyone else have been doing in Japan all this time. I left one ticket for the ship that leaves Tokyo on Sunday afternoon. I could only buy one ticket. I was sure that Kaoru-san and Himura Kenshin would have other plans. And I'd like you to stay for a while, so I couldn't trouble everyone there. I'll see you at the port in Germany!_

_Yutaro_

Kaoru folded up the letter to put back into the large envelope and looked inside to see the boarding ticket. She closed up the package with everything appropriately inside and took it into the dojo to place by the wall next to Yahiko's room. She finally made her way to the kitchen and started preparing lunch.

Kenshin awoke from his slumber on the beautiful, clear, winter day. Once he stood up from his sleeping position he smelled some kind of concoction of food being cooked. That could only be bad if it were Kaoru in the kitchen, but she was so caring. She goes through so much trouble to make people happy. Once he straightened out his gi he headed for the kitchen where he was met by Kaoru.

"Good afternoon, Kenshin! You're finally awake," Kaoru chirped seeing the late-riser as he knelt by his seat at the table. Yahiko walked into the dining area rubbing his eyes as he took his seat.

"'Afternoon."

Kaoru's head was turned while she talked to Kenshin and Yahiko, completely forgetting that she was chopping onions. She was about to drop the knife again to cut through the onions, while her left middle finger in its path. "OW!" yelped Kaoru, quickly turning back around, trying not to worry anyone. She looked at the broken skin on her finger that was dripping blood; her eyes not moving from their position on the flow of the blood. She was hypnotized. She blinked, and then squeezed the area of the cut.

"Is something wrong? Did you hurt yourself?" Kenshin questioned, confused about why she just yelped.

Kaoru moved the muscles in her face to make a smile. "It's nothing!" Then she directed her eyes to Yahiko as she brought a big plate with the meal on it and placed it on the table as she sat in her usual seat next to Kenshin. "Yahiko, you got a letter from Yutaro this morning."

"Oh yeah! I already read it. I get to go see Yutaro in Germany. I can finally show him how strong I am!" Yahiko posed as he flexed the "muscles" in his arms.

"You and Yutaro can finally have a true one on one battle," Kaoru stated with a tone that showed she was proud of her students.

The conversation continued, with small pauses every once in a while. Kaoru looked around the area, out the door, and then at Kenshin and Yahiko. She then moved her eyes towards her left hand in her lap as there was a large, red stain on her blue kimono. Her finger was still bleeding, but the large stain was on the opposite side of the smaller stain left by the cut on her finger. _That's not good._

* * *

Kenshin, Yahiko, and Kaoru arrived at the port just as they were boarding the final straggling passengers. Yahiko held a great big suitcase in each of his hands. 

"Remember, Yahiko. You carry a sword that protects under the Kamiya Kasshin Ryuu name. Even if you're in Germany, don't do anything you will regret later," warned Kenshin as he placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Don't forget the gifts for Yutaro and his family," Kaoru said as she handed him another small suitcase. "Take care of yourself!" she said optimistically and patted Yahiko on his head. The last whistle blew as the boarding guard called for the ship's departure. Yahiko ran up the ramp, was checked by the steward, and Yahiko waved his last good-bye. He turned and walked onto the ship's passenger deck as a large door shut behind him. The ship's horn blew and set sail towards the sun and its destination. Kenshin had his hand shielding his eyes from the sun like a visor when Kaoru spoke.

"We should head back now."

* * *

The two were walking down the path towards the dojo, Kaoru slightly behind Kenshin. 

"Your kimono. How did you get that stain on it?" Kenshin pointed out without needing to glance at her kimono.

Kaoru looked down slightly puzzled. _That's . . . _"Oh, that? I just nicked my finger earlier when I was chopping onions. When I had my hand on my lap, the blood must've soaked through." The wind began to howl as the sun was beginning to set. Time had passed so fast and it was already dinnertime.

* * *

**Author's Notes:  
**I have to admit, this chapter was a little hard to write and not the most fun. I needed something to happen while I was setting up the very basic structure of the story. Eh. So I think it turned out good. I even had a friend read it, and she liked it. This chapter gives you a small taste for what's in store, obviously. I was gathering my ideas. I hope it didn't drag on too much. Don't forget to tell me comments, questions, and suggestions. I'll try my best to reply to you at the end of the next chapter. Oh, and _shoji_ are the doors that are in the Japanese-style buildings, not like the ones we have now, just in case someone didn't know. Hmm, I wonder what Kaoru's up to.

Thanks for reading!


	2. The Little Helper

**Editted on 2/24/05** because I was silly.

**Note: **From now on, I'm just keeping this little layout simple. I don't need to tell you...but I am. XD I love you all, thanks for reading, please review, and of course enjoy!

* * *

**Love and Peace or Else  
**By Shizuka3

**Chapter 2: The Little Helper**

Kenshin made his way toward the kitchen, and Kaoru walked in a few seconds later. "I'm going to wash up before dinner," she stated.

Kenshin turned to her with an amiable look. "Okay, Kaoru-dono."

As she walked past the open shoji door of the kitchen, her eyes glanced over Kenshin's figure. She headed into her bedroom and slid the shoji shut.

Kenshin placed some chopped vegetables into a pot of boiling water and added some soy sauce into a frying pan while the fish sizzled. He looked into the water as his thoughts began to race. What exactly were his feelings for Kaoru? No, he already knew the answer to that; he did not need to worry. If it were really love, could Kaoru feel the same way? Love a man as tainted as he? Tainted. . . Blood. The blood on Kaoru's kimono was an awkward and unexpected sight. The stain seemed too—no, an absurd thought. Still, once he saw that she was hurt he wanted to take her hand and hold it. Hold her finger until it stopped bleeding. Make her feel better. During that moment, he realized he felt warm on this chilly day.

"Oi! Kenshin!"

A familiar voice. Kenshin turned his head to see Sanosuke standing in the kitchen behind him. "Hello, Sano. What brings you here?" _As if I don't already know. . ._ The rurouni smiled.

"Hey. . .," Sanosuke sniffed the odor coming from the pan, "smells great! Maybe one day you can teach Jou-chan to cook like this."

Kenshin took the pot and pan off the oven and gathered the plates and utensils to set up the dinner table as Sanosuke continued talking.

* * *

Scrubbing with all her might without tearing the threads of fabric in her kimono, Kaoru sat with a wet rag in her hand and one mission: get the blood stain out. She looked at her kimono, now with a large water stain. She sighed. Then she remembered. 

_He dodged with a quick twist to the side, and then thrust his katana back towards her chest. He was swift, almost too swift for her. Her training paid off at this moment. Kaoru threw her sword upward, flung the sword away, and then quickly made her move. She leaped off the ground and took her form. She held her katana to her left side, hands in position, when something didn't feel right. She looked down in mid-air and saw the sword coming out of her right thigh. How could she be caught off guard? She continued to follow-through with her attack and hit the man in the middle of his torso, a pressure point, just enough to knock the man out and yank out his sword from her leg. Kaoru landed on her feet while she squeezed her muscles in her face, cringing from an uncomfortable pain. Her leg had its own heartbeat. She put her hand over the pierced flesh and flinched. _It's deep. _She thought._ Damn it!

Maybe she should've changed the bandage on her leg sooner, she thought.

* * *

"Kenshin, did you hear?" Sanosuke took the utensils from Kenshin's hands as he helped to set the table for a change. 

"Hear what?"

"You mean you still haven't heard from Chief Uramura? There's been someone sending criminals to the police station. They've all been found while they were still unconscious. Some of them even had wounds from a sword," said Sanosuke as he looked to Kenshin for some kind of reaction. "The police are a little suspicious, but they're grateful for whoever has been finding them." He stopped for a breath and to check Kenshin's reaction. "I heard that the guy who's been going around and abducting women in back alleys has been captured too."

Kenshin fumbled around with some napkins as what Sano said caught his attention. "I guess the police force of Tokyo have a little helper, don't they? Although there's an anonymous person working for the police, it's not something we should get ourselves into, de gozaru. We shouldn't involve ourselves in any trouble."

Sanosuke thought for a moment. "All right, buddy."

Just as Sanosuke finished and got ready to sit to a delicious dinner, Kaoru appeared in the room. "Dinner is ready, Kaoru-dono," Kenshin spoke.

Kaoru took the scent into her nose and replied, "It smells great, Kenshin!" She sat down next to Kenshin just as everything settled into smooth conversation.

* * *

_SLASH SLASH!_

In two flashes, a wooden chair around a table full of over-muscled, drunk men blew into three pieces. A man laughed. "The legendary Hitokiri Battousai? HA HA HA HA HA HA HAA! Uramura, quit jokin' around!" said the big butch man waving his sword as an act of showing off.

"Ryuusuke, I can assure you, Battousai is with us." Uramura adjusted his uniform jacket. "He is stopping by very soon. He should be finished eating dinnerabout now. I told him that I needed him to do some work for some of our higher officials." He paused and looked around warily. "But of course, you know our real plan. We'll take down Miyamoto, whether Himura likes it or not."

A wave of laughter and cheering filled the alcoholic atmosphere of the bar in the back of the police building; outside the moon was peering down and the crickets called. The brisk winter wind howled as the men heard a door in the front of the building fling open and swing back shut again. The footsteps halted once a delicate-looking man made his presence in the room.

"Aa, Himura. It's nice to see you." Uramura stood to greet Kenshin.

"Good evening, Chief Uramura. I understand you wanted to see me."

"Yes," turning to the men, "Men, if you'll excuse us. You're dismissed to go now."

The burly men snorted as they laughed. "This is public property!"

"OUT!"

As soon as the men filed out the door, Uramura grabbed two chairs and motioned for Kenshin to sit as he did so too.

"You see, Himura," Uramura began, "the Meiji government is in another state of emergency, I'm afraid. Miyamoto Toshiya is running an underground business. You could say he's trying to be like yakuza, but saying that, as of now, might be going too far. We must stop him, however, before he reaches his final objective." A sincere look swam in Uramura's eyes.

Kenshin furrowed his eyebrows. "And you'd like my help?"

"Precisely. My men have several leads, but not many. I'll inform you of any more leads, naturally, but you need to take out their henchmen as we find them. They are very spontaneous. Himura, they will eventually come after bigger and bigger governmental officials. I beg you, please take on this duty." Uramura placed his hands together in a pleading fashion.

"I'll see what I can do," Kenshin replied as he nodded.

* * *

**Author's Notes:  
**Since I finally have my ideas for this story set straight, this chapter should've been better than the last in how it was written. (Sorry if I seem scattered all over the place, but I love subtleties.) And about Kenshin. The characters are OOC to my liking, meaning that they are OOC for whatever purpose I want them to be at any moment, or the whole entire time. And what in the world is going on with everyone in this story? 

Thanks for reading! Please review!


End file.
